


An Apology

by NervousOtaku



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousOtaku/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Summary: and her response
Kudos: 2





	An Apology

Did you know that cats don’t really meow to each other that much

and they yell until understood at humans?

_you were so quiet_

Did you know that cats understand humans to a scary degree

and that they develop different behaviors for each one?

_i’m sorry i didn’t understand_

Did you know that cats know when they’re dying

and that’s why they run and hide so much?

_you didn’t hide_

**_I’m sorry I was late_ **

**_I’m sorry I didn’t see_ **

**_I’m sorry you were hurting_ **

**_I’m sorry I didn’t know_ **

**_I’m sorry you had to wait like that_ **

**_I’m sorry I broke my promise_ **

**_I’m sorry that I’m still not over it_ **

**_Please forgive me_ **

**_Though I understand if you no longer love me_ **

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

~~I STILL LOVE YOU, YOU STUPID HUMAN~~

~~WHEN DID I EVER SAY I DIDN’T~~


End file.
